Ookami No Mubi
by Hellions K. and Dashing V
Summary: A cult has come to Tokyo and do to the bidding of their god are doing not so nice things. Two must pull together to overcome the evil and both of them have personal reason tied up into this. Rated for bledshed and other things.
1. Prologue

Ookami no Mubi

****

Prologue

By: Gator Ri and Kellendraysia

The bright light of orange dancing flames reflected off the cold black copper of the statue that reared up in the front of the room, with the alter beneath its fanged mouth.

The fangs glistened of their pearly white essence, although the red of the fire made it look like they were stained, stained with the blood of its victims. At which were proffered to it openly to for cleansing.

The black eyes seemed to be alive as they watched the cold room of gold pillars and circle of mats on the floor, with the briers of fire positioned on either side of the alter set before the foreboding black statue.

Before the alter someone kneeled, the bare skin of his bare torso showing bronze in the light of the room, his head bowed with arms held outward and palms turned toward the sky, "Sune-ku no Kami! Hear the cry of your obedient servant. Whom worships you to the very last breath of his unworthy body," after this he fell silent as his mahogany eyes opened to look upon the statue of the god of all, the viper.

He looked up at the contours of the statue of his god in the flickering light, it's strong narrow head with intelligent black eyes, and it's mouth open, ready to receive its sacrifices.

Taking a slow deep breath he closed his eyes and let spirit separate from mind so that he may spend time in his divine's presence.

----------------------------------------------

Near silent feet padded through the hallways towards the central chamber of worship for the temple. Shoes or sandals of any type were not allowed for it was a disgrace to the their god. He was dressed in black shirt and pants, about his waist was a red sash, the color of blood. About his wrists were bracers fashioned to look like coiled vipers, their heads forming guarded protection over he tops of his hands. They too were black, with inset eyes of obsidian. Only those who were favored by the god and the high priest were allowed to wear the sacred bracers. 

Heading down the hallways decorated with a carpeting that seemed to slither across the very marble floor itself, other lower members of the cult offered bows or gestures of good fortune to this man as he walked past. A pair of guards stopped the man at the main doors of the temple, crossing before him pole arms who's handles were formed in the shape of the Viper god, open mouthed, fangs glistening as the long curved blades protrude out almost as a wicked and sharp tongues.

"I have come to see the high priest," the man said.

"You will wait, the high priest is in worship," one of the guards said. 

"For only he can commune with the God of all," the other added and pointed to a wide basket. "You will wait."

The man nodded, a hard look in his dark eyes as he went over and sat down inside the basket, folding his legs up in a meditative sitting position, hands resting upon his knees as he let himself slip into a light meditative state. His eyes remaining open as his breathing slowed entranced much like that of a serpent waiting for it's time to strike. None of his form moved not even a strand of his silver and coal streaked hair. He was young and strong in the beliefs of the high priest and their god.   


-------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of hissing fills the room of worship as he slowly comes back to his senses. Bowing his head he looks down at the floor for a few moments before looking around the room and finally getting to his feet. He was now filled with renewed strength and guidance from having conferred with his god. 

Turing he looked towards the heavy bronze doors that were engraved with the black colored bodies of vipers making it a never ending maze of beauty.

He gave a grunt that echoed throughout the room, one that he knew would reach the guard's ears. Then he walked down the few steps that led to the alter and turned to face the statue, the light from the fire in the briers casting an odd half light across his frame. Making the loose black velvety pants shimmer and the black bracers that he wore glow dully with an unearthly light. 

He let his mahogany eyes slide close as he stood relaxed yet poised, with arms resting comfortably across his back, as he waited for the visitor that the god had told him was waiting to see him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the grunt one of the guards stepped forward, towards the man sitting in the basket. He was just about to tap the basket with the butt end of the pole arm when the man's hand shot out and grabbed the end of the weapon, much to the guard's surprise. Dark eyes turned towards the guard, before he let go of the weapon with out one spoken word. As he moved to his feet it was almost like watching a snake uncoil, the movements fluid but quick. The guard took a step back away from the man as he moved out of the basket.

"The high priest will see you now," the guard at the door spoke as the other slightly unnerved guard walked back to the doors and reclaimed his place. Simultaneously the guards opened the doors, swinging noiselessly upon their hinges.

The man brushed a lock of coal and silver hair back over his shoulder as he walked forward and through the doors and into the main chamber of the temple, with out so much of a glance at the guards. _'Pathetic creatures,' _he thought._ 'They do not know the glory of the God of All.'_

Once inside he walked down the main isle of the chamber, paying no heed that the doors swung shut behind him. Once he reached the central part of the chamber to stand before the High Priest and the Alter he dropped to his knees and bent over till his hands were stretched out before him, palms facing up.

"What is the bidding of the God of All, High Priest?" he asked as he stayed in his stance of groveling before the high priest and statue.

Sensitive ears followed the so soft padding of the bare feet of his visitor as Hokujai, the high priest, kept in his relaxed manner even as he was addressed he did not turn to his underling.

"Have you paid your respects?" the man said in a deep voice that was hushed.

He finally shifted his stance and turned to look at the young man groveling at his feet. The shift in light caused the tattoo on Hokujai's forehead to flare.

The striking poise of the open mouthed viper looked as if it would jump off his skin and eat the other man alive, it's body seeming to slither as it coiled it's way over his bald head and down his back.

He let out a slow breath, as his upper body seemed to weave back and forth, much like an entranced serpent's would. "His Diviness has told me the reason as to why we had to relocate," his voice hissed out of his mouth now with the same deep tone as before. "We are to cleanse this city as we had started in Kyoto."

He straightened his posture and stopped the dancing gesture, as he looked down at the young obedient man, his mouth moving into a grin that showed off the set of lower and upper fangs that he had filed there.

The man still remained in the prone groveling state as the High Priest spoke, for he was not told to rise.

"I pay the respects to the God of All, Lord High Priest, as the unworthy servant I am," the man responds.  


He does not have to look up to see the swaying visage of the High Priest before him, he knows that the man is enthralled with the Voice of the God of All by it's hissing tones.

"What does his Diviness want this lowly servant to do, Lord High Priest?" The smooth voice of the youthful man speaks, his coal and silver striped hair pooling about his shoulders in coiling ripples as if each strand has come to life, becoming a serpent of which he serves. "Does this lowly servant obtain the blessing to do his Diviness' will?"

Mahagony eyes look down upon the man groveling before him as he becomes still, letting his ears take in what the young one says. When he is done only then does Hokujai speak again, once again in a low voice that is hushed, "That is good, Kurohebi, for if you had not then..." He just grinned, even his most favored he did not hesitate to punish for disobeying the commandments at which the god had set.

He turned to once again gaze upon the black statue of the Serpent god, "We are to cleanse this city of all the evil and diseased blood that had anything to do with Kyoto all those years ago. And we will start tonight," He looked over his bare shoulder at the other, "We will start with a young girl that lives in the twelfth district, she lives with her parents and must be dealt with. It is their punishment for the evil that they have done." 

Turning he dropped a ribbon in front of the man, "Use this to find her, do not fail Kurohebi, or you will be used in her place," he grinned with his white filed teeth showing as he licked his lips with his forked tongue, almost in anticipation.

Walking towards the back of the chamber, where a door lies hidden in the shadows beside the statue he disappeared, "Remember tonight is your only chance," the high priest's voice came flwoing back as if on a  
breeze.

  



	2. Chapter One

Ookami no Mubi

****

Chapter One

By: Gator Ri and Kellendraysia

The old man turned as he heard the pitter patter of little feet on the porch of the clinic, he smiled at his two grand daughters as they looked up at him, "Don't go grandpa."

He smiled at them through the rain as it came down and ran off the umbrella that he was carrying, "Now don't not worry girls I will be back in a few days. You help Megumi now you hear."

They nodded their heads with sad looks in their eyes, it still didn't change the fact that they didn't want him to go.

Turning to head back down the street he gave them a wave and disappeared into the curtain of water, sloshing through the growing mud as he went.

Besides leaving town for a few days he also had a message to deliver to the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo from Megumi, it was a rather grim situation and he wouldn't be leaving if he wasn't expected in some other villages.

After sometime of walking through mud and rain, and getting a bit damp himself, the good old doctor arrived at his first destination, at which he let himself in and walked up the path to the dojo. Everything seemed to be going normally here, for Sanosuke was of course lounging on the porch chewing on a piece of grass.

"Good day to you Sanosuke," the old man greeted.

"Hmmm?" Sano wondered as he heard a voice and turned his brown spiky head in the direction it came from. Upon seeing the doctor he gave a lazy wave and grin, "Hello, Dr. Gensai, how are things?"

The doctor's face fell a bit, "Not too good."

The fighter raised a brow, "Well, why don't you come in out of the rain and I'll go and get Kouru and Kenshin then," he said this as he got to his feet and walked towards one of the doors. Sliding it open he walked inside and waited for the doctor to walk through.

"Thank you, Sanosuke, it is dreadfully damp out there," commented the old man as he walked into the dojo and out of the rain.  


Sliding the door closed Sano quickly made his way out of the room and through the dojo looking for Kenshin and Kouru.

Kouru he had no trouble finding since she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"Oh there you are," she said grudgingly, "You know it wouldn't hurt you to help out around here a little to, Sanosuke."

"Not now..." groaned as he rolled his eyes and sighed, "Dr. Gensai is here and wants to talk to you and Kenshin. I have a feeling it isn't too good either."

This made the little woman look up, she blinked her eyes, "Oh..." was all she could utter. Getting to her feet she motioned back towards the front, "Go and keep him company. I'll go get Kenshin."

Nodding Sano turned and started to walk back to where the good doctor was waiting.

Kouru chewed her bottom lip a bit in nervousness as she made her way to the kitchen, for that is usually where she could find the samurai at this time of day. Peeking her head around the doorway she looked around the room, "Kenshin?" 

Just as Kouru predicted the little samurai was in the kitchen, humming some chipper tune despite the rain as he was working on cutting up a diakon radish to add to the stew that he was making for lunch. His movements stopped at the sound of Kouru's voice.

"Is there something that I can help you with Miss Kouru?" Kenshin asked as he turned to the woman with a smile upon his lips.

The woman smiles as she sees the red haired man working on lunch, "Do you think that you could put that off for a few minutes, Kenshin?" she queries, "Dr. Gensai is here and has asked to talk to all of us."

Red brows lofted together at the woman's request. 

"Is something wrong Miss Kouru?" Kenshin asks as he set the knife down on the counter next to the half cut radish and removed the apron from around his neck. "It is a bit unusual for Dr. Gensai to wish to speak with us all when all he is doing is getting ready to leave town, that it is."   


He moved out of the kitchen to stand next to the woman, "I hope that it is nothing too serious," he added.

The dark headed woman shook her head, making the pony tail sway with the motion, "I don't know. He didn't say anything. Just that he wanted to see us, I guess." An uncertain note entered her voice, for she  
hadn't really stopped to think about the unusualness of the good doctor's request.

As she turned with the samurai following behind her, she nodded, "I hope so as well," for now she had a feeling of foreboding in the pit of her stomach.

The doctor looked up as Kouru and Kenshin came in, Sano already lounging against a post as he seemed to find his nail extremely interesting.

The old man wasn't smiling, which was odd for him, and made the feeling in Kouru's stomach worsen, "W-what did you want to see us about, Dr.?" she asked, her voice trying to betray her nerves.

The doctor gave a sigh as he looked down at the polished wood floor; "It's about what has been happening in the streets, starting two days ago."

Sano looked up from his so interesting nails as the doctor began to speak, he nodded his spiky head, "Yeah, I've heard what's been happening to little girls." He clenched his fist at the thought of the girls that had been kidnapped, three of them in two days. Thing was there were no signs of anything being left behind except for a symbol in the wood or dirt, the symbol for Kyoto. He shook himself from these thoughts as the doctor continued on.

"There has been another attack. It was done last night but the parents were able to intervene," he looked up, "The girl was sorely wounded and was very out of it. She is at the clinic now. I would wish for you to go and speak with Megumi. She seems...almost haunted by this."

  
Kouru covered her mouth as she slid to her knees, how glad she was that Yahiko had been sent to the market earlier so that he didn't have to hear this. "Th-this is horrible," was all she could muster as the knot in her stomach tightened.

The cheerful look on Kenshin's face was replaced by a grim one at Dr. Gensai's words. He hadn't heard much about the attacks since he hasn't been in town for the past couple of days, most of his work had been around the dojo and with Yahiko so insistent about going into the town he didn't argue. He figured part of the boy's want to go into town was to see Tsubame, but those were thoughts he kept to himself. His gaze flowed from the doctor to Sano when the tall fighter started to speak.

"Kyoto," the small samurai murmur as his eyes narrowed slightly, his hands folding up into the voluminous sleeves of his kimono to form fists outside of the view of the others present. He did not like this one bit. It appears that this one's past likes to come and find him just as things were starting to go well for him again.

He reached out a hand to lay it upon Kouru's shoulder as she slid to the floor next to him. He looked down at her for a moment, his face softening for a moment before his gaze returned to the doctor, his expression quite unreadable. 

"Thank you for the news Dr. Gensai, I think that it would be best for us to go visit Miss Megumi as you request," there was a dry but serious note in Kenshin's voice as he spoke.

The woman looked up at Kenshin as he laid a hand on her shoulder, at which she lightly placed her over. Her eyes searched his face, "Kyoto...so you've heard then," her eyes looked a bit watery, "Oooh, Kenshin..."   
  
She then wiped away her tears, it wasn't Kenshin that she had to worry about right now, it was Megumi. Gently pushing the samurai's hand off her shoulder she got to her feet, "Thank you, Dr. Gensai."  
  
The doctor gave a nod of his grey head, "It is no problem, she wanted to see you all anyway," he gave them all a reassuring grin, "But now I must be on my way as I am expected."  
  
Sano gave a nod off his head as he pushed himself off the post, he didn't say anything although the tenseness of his body showed how he felt about the situation, whether he really realized it or not.  
  
"Let me walk you out, doctor," Kouru offered as she stepped forward.  
  
He shook his head and held up his hand, "No, no need. I can find my way. You just concentrate on getting over to the clinic."  
  
The dark headed woman gave a nod of her head as she watched the old man leave. Turning she looked at Kenshin, "Come, we must go," she could really feel that they must and hurry.  
  
"She's right," Sano interjected, saying the first thing since really thinking about the situation at hand, "As much as we all hate to admit it, Megumi does need our help," at this he sighed and shook his, trying to not take too seriously, yet.

---------------------------------------------

He sat on a cushion at the low table with his family, just having a cup of tea when he heard a knock on the door. Frowning, the man got to his feet and made his way to the door, sliding it open he looked down upon a police officer.

"Goro, sir," the man said feeling rather nervous under the man's intense gaze, "I am sorry to bother you but the chief would like you to come in."

"It is my day off," the man replied bluntly and coldly.

"It's about the attacks sir."

The frown deepened, "All right, go and tell the chief that I will be there shortly."

Nodding the officer ran back out into the rain to do as told.

Sliding the door shut Fujita made his way through the house and to the bedroom that he shared with his wife, Tokio, only to emerge a few minutes later dressed in his police uniform.

Going back to where his family still sat he looked at them, "I have to go, duty calls me."

Turning, so as not to hear protests, he walked back to the front door and proceeded to put on his shoes. Straightening he also grabbed his hat off the hook as well as threw a cloak about his shoulders to guard against the rain.  


At last he was ready. Sliding the front door open he walked through it and closed it behind him before stepping off the porch and out into the rain.

The young woman with fiery red hair sat there upon the one of the mats, sipping at her cup of tea in her cold hands as she was bundled up in a heavy blanket, just coming in from the rain about ten minutes before the officer arrived at the door. Her golden eyes blinked at the officer as the words slowly sank in as her father got up and disappeared into the bedroom. She set the cup down and nearly knocked it over as she got up as the blanket fell on the table and her mother then scolded her. She waited patiently for her mother to finish before running after the much taller man.

"Father wait up!" she called after him as she nearly ran into the door as it slid shut before her. 

Thankfully she was able to stop before she crashed though it. Boy she would have gotten it then if she broke the door again, after it had just been fixed. Then out into the rain she ran, getting drenched for the second time that day. Her bare feet splashing through the puddles, as she forgot her tabi socks and zori sandals behind as she was told to take them off at the door to keep from tracking water in. She made a nab for her father's arm just as she slipped in the mud. Her dark green hakama pants flapping about her heavily soaked with water.

"You promised to stay home today," she started before her voice turned into a high pitched yip of realization that she may land face first in the mud. **Today is just not my day,** she thought. 

Stopping he turned upon hearing the slap of bare feet in the mud. He frowned as he saw his daughter come running out into the rain, having missed his arm when she made a grab for it he reached out to chat her so that she wouldn't fall in the mud.   


Setting her right on her feet he looked down at her with his golden eyes as his gloved hands rested on her shoulders, "I know what I said but I can not," he said bluntly as he turned from her.

"You should get back inside before you catch cold. I'm sure you don't want your mother to have to mop up any more messes today either," he started walking away as he said this, readjusting his katana that hung at his side.

"But…but..Ooooooooo," she started, as she became more and more frustrated. "NO FAIR!" She shouted the top of her lungs as her father's turned back.

"Every time you have a tiny bit of time to stay home and spend with your family they always come and call you away!" she said in an exasperated tone, the then turned around and ran back towards the house. Up the wooden steps she ran, sliding the door open without stopping to clean the mud off her feet she ran inside. Past her mother and into her room shutting the door behind her. Were she could hide her tears of frustration at hardly ever being able to spend time with her father, since she was barely able to leave the house and travel as it was and now, he was gone again.

Sighing the man continued on his way, ignoring his daughter's antics, he was used to them. Sure he wasn't home much but duty was always calling. Shaking his head free of these thought Fujita made his way to the police station.  
  
Upon entering the building he made his way to the chief's office, knowing that the man would be waiting to talk to him about the latest development.  
  
Reaching the door he knocked and waited to be granted entrance, when he was he nodded a good day to his chief before taking off his wet cloak and hanging it on a hook before taking a seat at the table where the chief was having tea.

  
The officer kneeled on the mat, as he removed his hat, on the opposite side of the table as he was offered tea, he accepted it but didn't touch it while he waited for the man to begin.  
  
Finally the chief spoke, "This is really starting to bug me, Officer Goro," he started, "I don't like these attacks happening in my city. We need to put an end to this. Have you heard the latest?"  
  
Fujita gave a slight shake of his head.  
  
The other man sighed, "Another girl was almost attacked today and there was the one yesterday, which was taken to Gensai's Hospital."  
  
Again Fujita nodded his head, his golden eyes not leaving the Chief's face, "I will go down to the hospital then and see what I can do."  
  
Taking a sip of his tea the older man nodded, "All right, I trust you on this Officer."  
  
Giving the other man a small smirk, Fujita raised to his feet and offered the other man a slight bow before replacing his hat, and taking his cloak off the hook as he left the room.  
  
Throwing the cloak about his shoulders he walked back out into the rain heading towards his destination.


	3. Chatper Two

Ookami no Mubi

****

Chapter Two

By: Gator Ri and Kellendraysia

She sighed in an exasperated tone both at her husband and her daughter. She didn't like Saitou breaking his promise to their daughter but she also didn't like the way that Kei`hoshi handled it always either.  
  
Getting to her feat the woman made her way to her daughter's room and rapped lightly on the door, "Kei`hoshi?" she questioned, gently wanting to try and talk to the girl.

The girl sighs and rolls over on her sleeping mat and she shrugs off her wet hakama pants after finishing her short bout of tears. Using the wet pants like a mop she first cleaned off her feet then wiped up the her muddy foot prints from the floor. Folding up the dirty garments she went over to the closet and pulled out a fresh shirt, pair of short golden pants, that she wears under her hakamas as well as a dry pair of hakama. She looked at the heavy wool kimono and shook her head she wasn't that cold. Changing she placed her wet cloths all in a pile. At the sound of the knock, she sighed and walked over to the door. Kneeling down before the door, feet tucked under her, she slid the door open.  
  
"Yes mother," she said softly, looking up at the woman. Her wet hair matted down against her face as it was starting to dry. She had a feeling that she was in trouble again.

Was kneeling as well when her daughter slid open the door. She looked at the young woman with a stern but understanding look, "Kei`hoshi, you should try and give your father some understanding. He works hard for us," she said trying to comfort her daughter yet make an argument for her husband.   
  
Sighing she just shook her head, there was no use reprimanding the girl, "Why don't you go to market and get some things for dinner," she suggested, "I'm sure that your father will be home for it."  
  
She at least hoped that Saitou would but knowing the man he probably wouldn't.   
  
Getting up she walked towards the kitchen, "I will get you the list, and wear a cloak this time!" She called as she disappeared.

The girl sighed, "I know, I know but is still doesn't mean that he should have to go in to work all the time. It's not fair, it was his day off."   
  
She looked at her mother with a slight smile; "Ok I can go to the market." It was raining out but she didn't care, it got her out of the house and away from the frustrations of her father leaving again. She normally had a good time when she went to the market, because she tended to run into friends there.  
  
The girl flushed a little bit in embarrassment at forgetting it the last time that she had went out but well, she was in a hurry. "I will mother," Kei`hoshi said as she stood up and followed her mother, pausing long enough to shut her bedroom door. She grabbed her cloak from the hook and followed her mother into the kitchen, waiting patiently for her to finish the list and give her any other instructions. 

After finishing the list she handed it to her daughter and smiled, "Now just make sure that the eggs don't get broke this time. I would prefer them not to be scrambled."  
  
She ruffled the girl's red hair before waving at the door, "Now go. I have some cleaning to do."

The girl smiles as her mother ruffles her hair. "I'll try not to break them this time," she replies to her mother in a sheepish tone.  
  
Then she takes the list from her mother the girl is off in a flash of green as she throws her cloak on and heads out into the rain, glad to be out of the house on good terms. She runs down the street, turning   
corners quickly as she runs towards the market. She then slides to a literal halt as she reaches the edge of the market to look down at the list that she has under the protection of her coat. "Hmmm... Let's see here," she comments to herself aloud, then she starts to read the list. "Two diakon radishes, a dozen eggs, fresh mackerel..." Her voice trails off as she begins her search for everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The little red fox, the size of a kit although actually full grown, huddled inside an abandoned barrel in an alley, near the market place. His ears were flattened to his head in a dejected manner, his usually bright red fur was wet and matted and he was wet, cold and hungry. He didn't really have the umph to move from his leaking barrel to find food so he laid in there curled in a ball for now, waiting out the rain.

Perked his large ears as he heard footsteps slapping through the mud, coming closer to his hiding place, but he didn't bother raising his head to look, he was too worn.  
  
"Hey, come look at what I found!"  
  
The little fox jumped at the sound of a voice so close to him and jerked his head to look and see the smudged face of a boy looking at him. Frightened the fox backed further into the barrel until he couldn't go any further.  
  
"What?" came another voice as a second face and then a third appeared to look in on Kitsune.  
  
They looked at each other and grinned, know they could have some fun, after whispering a few minutes to each other they split up and went to get a few things while one stayed to make sure that kit didn't move.  
  
A few minutes later the other two returned and they reached in to grab the fox.  
  
Kitsune growled at them but with so many hands there was no way to get away as he was hauled out of the leaky barrel and into the rain and the clutches of the three boys.  
  
A few minutes later there was a frightened fox being chased down the market with a cowbell clanging behind him as it was tied to his bushy tail, and three boys gleefully chasing him.  
  
Kit ran for all he was worth as the loud noise chased him, his breathing heaving out as he slipped in the mud making his fur turn to an even dirtier looking brown.

The girl looked over her shoulder at the sound of the cowbell clanging loudly down the center of the market, then squeaked quite loudly when the fox ran right under her. Hearing the group of boys clamoring after the little fox Kei`hoshi turned around, setting the goods that she had already purchased down at the stand that she was looking over for fresh rice and stepped in the way of the group of them.  
  
"Why don't you leave the poor thing alone," the girl chided the group as she reached out to snag the leader of the group by the shirt or the ear, which ever she could grab first.   
  
"Especially you Hotaru," she snapped, "You know better then to pick on poor little animals. What would your mother say if she caught you."

Hotaru looked up at Kei`hoshi an ashamed look on his face, he had never dreamed that he would be caught by her, "I'm sorry. No, she wouldn't." He tugged at his shirt, "I promise not to do it again if you let me go," he looked at his friends, "Right guys?" they nodded in agreement.  
  
The little fox took refuge under the vendor's table, as it was covered by a cloth and held good hiding for him. Lying there in a crouched position he panted heavily from the exertion that was caused by the run. He looked behind him at the thing that had made noise, it was definitely not a pleasant noise, nor feeling.   
  
Ears flattening against his skull he tried to pull at the twine that was tightly tied to the bushy appendage, he wanted the thing off.

"Good! Now why don't you be a good boy Hotaru and go help your mom who's probably looking for you here in the market," Kei`hoshi said with a smile. "You should at least ask her if she needs help before running off with your friends." She let the boy go and went back to trying to gather up all the goods her mother told her to get.  
  
As she picked up her goods that she set down as she had caught hold of the boy to hear this odd clanking noise. Crouching down she looked under the table at the little fox who was trying to get the twine off of his tail.  
  
"Hello there little one, let me help you out since those mean boys tided you up," she said to the little fox in a soft voice, trying not to scare the poor thing as she reached underneath the table to try and pick him up.

The little animal let go of the twine and looked at Kei`hoshi with large eyes full of fear. Then ears flattening even tighter against his skull he bared his little fangs at her and growled softly, he wasn't about to be taken hold of again so soon. He was usually quite trusting but being picked on by boys made him leery of the girl at the moment. He back up a few inches, the bell dragging in the dirt, until he felt the cloth of the table behind him. This stopped him as he continued to stand his ground, although he really wasn't in any shape to.

"Well is that anyway to greet someone who has just chased those mean boys away?" Kei`hoshi said to the fox as she peered under the table, pulling her hand back she sat up a moment before she reached in her pocket and felt something inside. She had forgotten about buying the pieces of jerky earlier to tide her over till mother made dinner. Pulling it out of her pocket she broke of a chunk.   
  
"Here, how about a truce? I got a nice treat here for you if your hungry," she said as she crouched down before the table and moved a bit further under it holding out the piece of jerky to the little animal.

The little animal's growls died away at the girl's soft words but his ears stayed flattened, trust was something that she would more than likely have to earn. At the production of the jerky his ears perked   
as hunger over won fear and he crept forward to take a sniff at the food proffered to him.  
  
Teal eyes watched her as he gave that sniff, the smell making his stomach growl audibly. Then tentatively he took hold of the jerky, all the while his eyes on her, giving a tug on the meat to take it from her grasp he would quickly gobble it up.

The girl blinked, startled as the little fox tugs the piece of jerky free from her hand before she has to stifle the laughter as the little fox chows down the jerky.   
  
"Well, well looks like some one is hungry. Want another piece little guy?" Kei`hoshi asks as she pulls out another piece of jerky to hold out to the little animal. She has to resist trying to reach under the table and trying to pull the little animal out from under the table at the moment. 

A pink tongue appears to lick his lips after the last of the jerky is gone. Large eager eyes then look up at the girl, as there seems to be a bit more trust in them.   
  
As she pulls out another piece of jerky his tongue lolls out of his mouth as he again makes his way forward, less cautiously this time, and takes the piece of jerky from only to back a few inches from her to wolf down this new piece of food.  
  
Looking up at her again with eager eyes he reaches out and gives her a tentative nudge on her hand with his cold black nose.

The girl chuckled slightly as the cold nose nudged her hand. "Well it looks like someone is in a bit of a better mood," the girl says as she moves her hand so that she can pet the little fox's head gently.   
  
"How about letting me get that nasty bell off your tail," Kei`hoshi adds before she reaches down and starts to untangle and untie the wet chewed on mess about poor Kit's tail. As the last bit of the twine comes free she scoops up the fox in one hand as she picks up the cowbell with the other. Holding the fox close to her she stands up and sets the cowbell on the table of the stand that she is at so that she could resettle herself and the fox.   
  
"Do you know who this belongs to?" She asked the stand owner, who pointed to the booth that it belonged at. Gathering up her things she heads over to the booth and returns the bell, which the keeper was grateful for and he returned to scolding two of the boys that had stolen the bell earlier to terrorize the poor fox. Then it was off home for her and little Kit.   
  
"Mother I'm home," Kei`hoshi called as she slipped off her shoes and slid the door open. She was soaked to the skin despite the coat she wore as she came rushing in with the bags and the waterlogged little fox. Setting the bags down in the kitchen she rushed to her room to find a change of cloths before she got the house too overly wet again. After changing she found an old towel to wrap the fox up in and she sat down on her futon and started to dry Kit off.

The little animal squirmed as the girl untied the bell from his tail and picked him up. But he didn't really fight for the girl at this if anything he cuddled up to her hiding his head up against her neck. This would be the way that he would be all the way back to her house, for he had had a very traumatic few days and weeks of trying to fend for himself on the streets of Tokyo.  
  
Once being set down on the girl's sleeping mat in her room the little fox curled up in a little ball and watched her, partly out of fear and partly out of weariness and cold.   
  
Then as he was being dried off with the towel he almost purred with pleasure at the massage and the fact that the water was being taken away and warmth was now in its place.

The woman looked up as she heard her daughter come in the door and then saw her drop the bags in the kitchen, "Don't forget to come and put the groceries away," she called after her daughter before going back to preparing food for dinner.

"My, my little one look at how wet you were?" The girl said as she looked down at the little fox in her lap as she pulled the wet towel off him now that he was a dry little ball of red fluff. The smile on her face showing in her golden eyes as she held the wet towel before the little fox to see. Before setting it down on the floor along with the rest of her wet cloths.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment Mother," Kei`hoshi called when her mother said for her to put the groceries away. Picking up the little fox she set him down on the sleeping mat next to her.  
  
"I gotta go and put away the groceries, ok," she said softly, "you be good and try to stay out of trouble." She gave Kit a soft pat on the head and got up. "I'll be back soon."   
  
She then walked across the room and slipped out of the door she headed for the kitchen after shutting the sliding door to her room. "What all do you need left out for dinner, Mother?" She asks as she came into the kitchen and started to put things away. She tried not to hurry, otherwise she knew that she would be caught.

He looked up at the towel as it was held before him a little nod of his head being given as if he understood what she was saying. He then let off a large yawn as he was put on the sleeping his large eyes blinking sleepily. And again another nod as he is patted and watches the girl leave.  
  
Getting to his feet he looked around him and spotted a pile of dry clothes on the other side of the room. Making his way over to them he climbed on top and curled up in a ball, the tip of his tail covering his little black nose as his eyes closed for a nap.

"You can leave out the garlic, rice, and chicken," her mother answered distractedly as she cut up some other vegetables.  
  
"What took you so long in the market? I expected you back long before this, Kei`hoshi. You didn't run into any trouble did you?" at this question the woman looked up at her daughter with almond shaped eyes, "You know what your father will say if he finds out that you got yourself into trouble." 

"Me get in trouble," she said innocently as she paused in her unpacking of the groceries again. "No, no trouble at all," she added with a bright cheery smile.  
  
"I just had a run in with a couple of boys that were being quite mean is all, they had been terrorizing a poor little fox," she explained so I took care of the problem. She turned to her mother with a bright smile on her face. "No need to worry about father," she said in a chipper tone.  
  
**Not worry about father....yeah right...** she thought, as she listlessly toyed with the edge of one of the bags after she was finished unloading them.  


The woman nodded her head, "Hai, you get into trouble," she put the knife down as she listened to her daughter and then sighed, "No body got hurt did they?" she asked raising a brow.  
  
"I do not know what parents are teaching their kids these days, when they let them go about terrorizing animals," she said this in a frustrated manner as she started cutting the vegetables again, "Now you run along until I need you to set the table. Oh, and if I were you I would worry about your father."  
  
Then turning she poked at the fire that was under the stove to get it to heat up a bit more.

"No, no one got hurt mother," Kei`hoshi replied as she folded up the bags and tucked them away. "I gave them a good scolding and returned the cowbell that they took back to the owner of the booth and he took care of the rest.  
  
She started out of the kitchen humming to herself in a happy manor as she froze in the doorway a moment when her mother made mention of worrying about her father. She looked over her shoulder at her mother starting to stoke up the stove as she bit her bottom lip. She then turned and padded off towards her room quickly. Sliding the door open she looked around for the fox, as the door was slid shut behind her. Finding him sleeping in a pile of clean close she leaned over and picked him up.   
  
"What am I going to do with you?" she said sweetly, a bright smile on her face as she held up nose to nose to her, that is if he doesn't squirm away first. "I hope that father will let me keep you little one."

Large eyes open and blink blearily at the girl as the little one suddenly finds himself nose to nose to her. His first response is to yawn at her his mouth opening wide to reveal tiny pointed teeth. After he is done with this exercise he perks his black tipped ears at her and tilts his head to one side as if listening before finally giving a tiny squirm, being suspended in the air like this wasn't one of his favorite things.  



End file.
